true_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Three
Season Three is the third season of HBO's True Blood. Season Three premiered on June 13, 2010 with "Bad Blood", and ended with "Evil Is Going On" on September 12, 2010. Synopsis Season three loosely follows the plot of the third novel of The Southern Vampire Mysteries, Club Dead, and introduces werewolves to the show's mythology. It also introduces the characters of Russell Edgington, the Vampire King of Mississippi, and his private investigator, Franklin Mott. In addition, some characters from the fourth novel Dead to the World are introduced: Crystal Norris as Jason's love interest, her family of werepanthers from Hotshot, and Sookie's "faerie godmother", Claudine. Sookie's heritage as part faerie is also revealed later in the season, a major plot element from the eighth and ninth novels From Dead to Worse and Dead and Gone. This season ends with Jason left to take care of Hotshot, Tara leaving Bon Temps, Bill fighting the queen, Sam shooting Tommy, and Hoyt and Jessica moving in together. The final cliffhanger involves Claudine taking Sookie away to the land of Faerie. Cast Returning Cast Members Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton * Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman * Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby * Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam Swynford De Beaufort * Mariana Klaveno as Lorena Krasiki * William Sanderson as Bud Dearborne Guest Starring * Jessica Tuck as Nan Flanagan * Evan Rachel Wood as Sophie-Anne * Tara Buck as Ginger * Lindsey Haun as Hadley Stackhouse * Željko Ivanek as The Magister * Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Daniels * John Rezig as Kevin Ellis * Allan Hyde as Godric * Michael Raymond-James as Drew Marshall * Michael McMillian as Steve Newlin * Dale Raoul as Maxine Fortenberry * John Billingsley as Mike Spencer * John Prosky as David Finch New Cast Members Starring * Marshall Allman as Tommy Mickens * Kevin Alejandro as Jesus Velasquez * Denis O'Hare as Russell Edgington * Lindsay Pulsipher as Crystal Norris Guest Starring * Joe Manganiello as Alcide Herveaux * Theo Alexander as Talbot * Grant Bowler as Cooter * James Frain as Franklin Mott * J. Smith-Cameron as Melinda Mickens * Melissa Rauch as Summer * Gregory Sporleder as Calvin Norris * Tanya Wright as Kenya Jones * Natasha Alam as Yvetta * Don Swayze as Gus * James Harvey Ward as Felton Norris * Cooper Huckabee as Joe Lee Mickens * Brit Morgan as Debbie Pelt * Lauren Bowles as Holly Cleary * Grey Damon as Kitch Maynard * Lara Pulver as Claudine Crane * Alfre Woodard as Ruby Jean Reynolds * Carlson Young as Tammy * John Burke as Jerry McCafferty * Gregg Daniel as Reverend Daniels * Max Charles as Hunter Savoy Episodes References